


Sin City to Sin City

by ichigokage



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: And maybe AHS Apocalypse but not much, Consensual Possession, Demonic Possession, F/M, Gang Violence, Ghost OC, Jervis is a warlock, Resurrection, Torture, Witch OC - Freeform, Witchcraft, very slight references to American Horror Story: Hotel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigokage/pseuds/ichigokage
Summary: Cleaning her hands of heartache and betrayal, Olivia Masters moves to Gotham City, New Jersey, eager to get entrenched in the gang war that is about to boil over between the Falcone and Maroni crime families. Gotham has no idea what's arrived until it's too late. A demonically powerful witch now walks the streets, ready to do what she needs to carve out her own piece of the pie. New hardships, friendships and perhaps romance can be found deep in Gotham's dark underbelly.~*Sequel to American Horror Story: Cartel*~
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1: Explosive First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so excited to start this story for a month! Happy to have a completed story under my belt and now a sequel that I'm super hyped for! I actually am very happy with how I wrote Jerome already. The whole chapter I honestly feel is very well done! And a quick note with Jerome near the end, he's not falling just yet. He's just very curious as to how Olivia did what she did. 
> 
> The story starts shortly after Jerome was thrown into Arkham, about a week after at most.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the new story! Please leave comments and share this with your friends! Also please stay safe!

Rhythmic knocks rapped against the bathroom door of a hotel room in Gotham City, the redheaded woman inside losing her concentration as she applied her makeup. “You about ready, boss? The meeting’s gonna be starting in thirty minutes. We still have to get to the restaurant.” A gruff voice with a Mexican accent spoke as the woman was applying mascara to finish off her look, glittery black eyeshadow, simple eyeliner and dark purple lipstain that she had already dabbed with toilet paper. 

“Don’t worry, Raoul dear. I’m just applying the finishing touches. My shoes are out there but that’s all that’s left.” She called out and spritzed herself with a gentle smelling perfume. After her makeup was done, the woman adjusted her black pencil skirt and finally left the bathroom. “I do believe I’ll catch our targets’ attentions, don’t you, Roaul?” she asked with a grin as she did a small twirl after slipping on dark purple heels over black pantyhose, her long-sleeved, purple peplum top with black lace on the hems and sleeves swaying with her movements. 

“I don’t doubt that you will, Liv.” Roaul nodded and grabbed his black suit jacket. “I’m not used to having to dress up though. Suits don’t…well suit me.” He sighed at the unintended pun and adjusted his tie. His long black hair was slicked back and in a low ponytail.

“Oh hush. You look very dapper. Might catch some bachelor’s eye perhaps~.” She teased with a wink. Raoul just scoffed with a lazy grin. “Hey, everyone loves a sharp dressed man. Just stating facts for ya.” She added and began look around for something. There were more than a fair few suitcases and travel bags strewn over the hotel suite. She sighed in slight agitation. “Where the hell is it?” she grumbled to herself, Raoul still overhearing her. 

“What are you looking for, boss?” he asked as he made sure he had everything he’d need, tucking a handgun into a shoulder holster in his jacket. 

“My coat! I thought I laid it out on the bed. The heavy black one with the fuzzy inner layer. It’s been keeping me warm here.” She explained as she stormed over to her section of their luggage to begin looking through her clothes. 

“Hey! Hold up a minute!” He caught he attention and she looked back towards him with a questioning look on her face. “It’s on the coat hanger. You’ve been wearing it everyday, remember?” 

“Ah…you’re right. Thanks, Raoul. We won’t be living like this for too long.” She assured the man as she slid her coat on. “You ready to head out?”

“Been ready. Tonight’s the big night right?” he asked with a grin, eager to get their plan underway and get closer to their new home.

“Damn right it is. First some recon at this meeting then we head to our new home and evict the current occupants. Then our work begins.” She answered, returning with a grin of her own. 

After they had double checked they had everything they needed, the two left and got into a cab. “Our cars should be here by tomorrow. Will be nice to have those back.” She told Raoul and told the driver the name of the restaurant they were heading to. 

The cab came to a halt and Raoul stepped out first, offering his hand to his boss and helping her out of the vehicle. “Watch your step, Olivia.” He told her as he colsed the door. They had arrived to Bamonte’s Restaurant. According to their research, this was a business front for Don Salvatore Maroni. He would be having a friendly dinner here with his rival Don Carmine Falcone. This place was apparently one of the best Italian eateries in the whole city. Not surprising given who runs the place. 

As Olivia and Raoul walked through the line and to the door, they overheard conversations of new crimes that had occurred, the young Jerome Valeska on most of their tongues. But the two were stopped by the hostess almost as soon as they entered the building. “I’m sorry but you have to have a reservation for dinner service.” She said sternly. The two exchanged glances and Raoul stepped forward to have a word with the hostess. As Raoul did his part, Olivia focused and took a calming breath to center herself before whispering under her breath.

Oswald Cobblepot sat at a round table near the back with his bosses as they decided to have a friendly dinner. He had been playing a long and dangerous game, deceiving both men in front of him. If he had to choose whom he was loyal towards, he’d probably say Carmine. He was the more intelligent of the Dons. But the status quo could only be upheld as it was for so much longer. And Oswald had such plans to speed the process along. He was to be the new King of Gotham. He just had to be patient for a bit longer. 

He noticed a couple close to their table, a Mexican man with long, black hair and dark eyes wearing a decent pair of black slacks and a dark green silk blouse with a black jacket. The young woman accompanying him caught Oswald’s eye easier; wavy ginger hair that parted on the left and fell just passed her shoulders. What caught his attention most were her eyes; they were mismatched. Her left eye was bright green and the right was brown. He quickly averted his gaze back to the two men in his meeting, the information he learned in each encounter would be instrumental in taking both men down.

Olivia’s eyes sparkled as their meal was set on their table after she took a sip of her red wine and she smiled wide at the sight of her fettucine bolognese and Raoul’s mouthwatering white cheese chicken lasagna. “Oh this looks delicious!” she cheered and gave a soft toast with Raoul, both beginning to dig into their meals, even giving each other a bite from each other’s plates, carefully listening in on the table close by. 

From what she could pick up from their conversation, Olivia could tell that Falcone was a far better leader. It was easy to see in the whole city. Though, she did have to admit that Maroni was far more jovial. However, she was unsure who the little man that had accompanied them. He had to be important to one of them. She did get a strange feeling from him though. There was more to him than met the eye upon first glance.

“How goes your acquisition of that bit of property on the outskirts of Gotham going, Sal? It’s a fireworks factory correct?” Carmine asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, he had to admit that Maroni had one of the best Italian restaurants in the city.

“It’s rocky at the moment. The guy who owns the property is a money grubbing bastard. He wants far too much for what that land’s worth.” Sal answered with a heavy sigh. “He also mentioned an out of town buyer that’s been matching our bids. Someone in Vegas I think, it’s all he told me. But, we’ll get it sorted in a few days.” He added and took a swig of his wine.

Olivia arched an eyebrow as she ate, so Maroni wanted the same plot? Too bad she was going to win this little bidding war tonight. She wore a smirk, hidden as she drank more wine. “Careful not to drink too much, boss. Gotta be at the top of your game tonight.” Raoul reminded her quietly, nearing the end of his lasagna. “Gotta say, best lasagna I’ve had in my life.” He said with a smile as he finished his wine then took a drink of water.

“Don’t worry, you know I’ve got a damn good tolerance. I won’t go overboard.” She whispered and looked over the menu, her plate now empty. “Wanna get dessert?” she asked her partner who nodded, both placing their orders. And soon they received their dessert; Raoul ordered a cannoli and Olivia a vanilla panna cotta that was topped with strawberries and blackberries. With what she had planned, she knew she wouldn’t be able to indulge for quite a while. May as well treat herself while she could.

The check was soon brought and Olivia paid with her credit card. Once the server returned, Olivia pulled out her wallet and handed a fifty dollar bill to her with a smile. “Thank you for such stellar service and recommendations. Everything was just as delicious as you said.” Olivia told her, the server looking bewildered at the tip.

“Double for me. Best Italian I’ve ever had. The cannoli was to die for.” Raoul added, pulling a fifty of his own and giving it to the young woman. 

The server was stuttering at the tip she had received. “Th-thank you! Do you need anything else?” she asked, slipping the grand tip into her apron to immediately put in her bag as soon as she left the table.

Olivia looked at the empty plates and shook her head. “Apart from compliments to the chef, I believe we’re all settled.” Olivia and Raoul smiled at the woman who left after returning a jubilant smile of her own. 

As Olivia stood and gathered her bag, a soft whistle caught her attention. She looked to see the Don table had their eyes on her. “Quite the sight. Appetite for good food and generous to those who put in hardwork. What’s your name, toots?” the one who had whistled was none other than Salvatore Maroni. 

Olivia tightened her jaw at the name he had used but smiled anyway. “Olivia Masters. I just moved to Gotham recently with my friend here.” She introduced with a small tilt of her head and gesturing to Raoul. 

“I'm Raoul Tejada. Just a family friend.” He greeted firmly as he overlooked the three men. 

“Oh don’t mind him. He’s like a big brother to me. It’s a pleasure Mr…” she offered her hand to shake Maroni’s hand who took her hand gently in his and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“Salvatore Maroni. But, you can just call me Sal, gorgeous. I own this place.” He told her with a smirk, casting a wink her way, Olivia wanting to slap the grin off his face. He was old enough to be her father and it made her feel sick. But, she had to play nice. For the time being.

“Well, your place is just gorgeous Sal and the food was scrumptious! Best we’ve ever had. Our compliments to the chef!” she smiled as she drew her hand back from his. 

“Why thank you. I’ll be sure to let them know. And that was very generous of you. That gal’s a single mom. Generosity is a rare thing these days.” He said as he lifted his wine glass to his lips.

Falcone met her eyes, a wisdom in them that reminded her of her adoptive father. “Carmine Falcone, pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Masters, Mr. Tejada. What do you think of Gotham so far?” he asked, holding himself with a dignity one would expect of a mafia Don. 

“It’s vastly different from the west coast, that’s for sure. Not used to so much rain. But the architecture is beautiful. You don’t get to see it at all really in Nevada.” She responded, Raoul keeping his eyes on the men should the need to step in arise. 

Falcone wore a genuine smile at the praise she had given his city. The two mafia bosses then looked to their friend. “Go on, introduce yourself, Os.” Sal spoke up as he drank his wine.

Oswald nodded and stood, mindful of his limp and gave a slight bow to the woman. “I am Oswald Cobblepot. It is nice to meet you, Ms. Masters.” He greeted, receiving a small bow in return. 

Sal eyed Olivia up and down and sent another smile her way. “We’ve still got plenty of wine. You’re welcome to join us.” He offered, pulling the fourth chair out for her to sit in.

Olivia felt her blood boil but calmed herself. “That’s quite the offer, Sal. But I’m afraid Raoul and I must be leaving. We have other plans tonight and I don’t wish to be late. Very important business.” She made sure her tone was firm and stepped back from the table. 

“Ah. Perhaps another time then, toots. You both have a good evening.” Sal bid the duo a farewell as did Falcone. Oswald however kept an inquisitive eye on Olivia and excused himself from the table as the two men continued with their discussion.

As Olivia and Raoul were hailing a cab, they were halted by a soft spoken voice. “Pardon the intrusion, Ms. Masters.” They turned to see Oswald waddle up to them with purpose and clear his throat. “I do apologize to keep you from whatever business you have. But, something about this meeting doesn’t seem as if it was chance.” He said with a knowing smile on his face. “You could be playing quite the dangerous game.” He added, keeping his eyes on her bodyguard. 

“Well, that’s quite the sharp eye you have, Mr. Cobblepot. But you misunderstand.” She began and moved closer to keep their conversation as private as possible. “One would be a fool to live in a place like Gotham and not get to know who could come to rule the whole city. The both of them actually speaking to me was pure chance though.” She admitted to him, crossing her arms and shifting her weight on her heels. She couldn’t wait to get these shoes off, they hadn’t been busted in fully yet.

Oswald gave her words some thought for a moment and chuckled. “I’m sorry but, you expect me to believe some young woman moved to this city, knowing what was about to occur? That you’d willingly waltz into the lion’s den?” he questioned, eying her as if she was stupid or crazy, perhaps both if he was being honest.

Olivia smacked her lips and rolled her neck. “Look, Ozzy. I’m not going to pretend like I know you. So, please do not make assumptions about my capabilities. As far as my intent tonight, I merely wanted to see who’s ring I might throw my figurative hat into.” She said, looking over her shoulder to see Raoul still working on was working on getting a cab. 

“Is that so? Well…” Oswald looked back to the two men still seated and talking at their table tucked away in the back of the restaurant. “Which one would you say might win? Given your limited interaction.” He asked curiously as he turned his attention back to the woman.

Olivia hummed softly in thought as she observed the two then cleared her throat. “Between the two of them? Falcone. Maroni already rubs me the wrong way. And Carmine just reminds me of someone who saved me years ago. He also seems to show people respect. And that is important in his line of work. But…f you want my true opinion?” she smiled wickedly towards the diminutive man. “I think…there’s another candidate. Just waiting in the shadows, biding their time and keeping an eagle eye on the most opportune time to strike. And no better time than a full blown gang war, right?” she chuckled deeply, Oswald swearing he saw her eyes glow for a moment.

He recovered quickly enough. “That is a most interesting opinion, Ms. Masters-”

“Please, Os, call me Olivia. I’d actually love to get to know you better. So long as Sal is not around. Can’t ever have too many friends after all.” She told him, venom dripping from her voice when she spoke the mobster’s name but her smile returned to a far more cordial one.

“As you wish. Perhaps we can work something out. Only a true Gothamite can give you a proper tour. But, I won’t keep you longer, it seems Mr. Tejada got you that cab. It truly was a pleasure meeting you, Olivia.” He shook her hand with a smile.

“Oh, same here, Ossy!” She cheered and gave him a hug, whispering in his ear. “We’re gonna be such great friends. And good luck~.” She cooed and backed up throwing a wink his way and hopping into the taxi, the two off to their final stop of the evening. 

Oswald was rather shaken inside by the last exchange. She wished him good luck. And before that she mentioned someone waiting in the shadows. Did she mean him? Bright blue eyes watched the cab depart, confusion bubbling in his mind, but curiosity as well. He was interested in learning more from this unknown newcomer.

Raoul told the driver where they needed to go and he relaxed against the backseat. “That one guy…seems he pissed you off a bit.” He mumbled, looking to check on his boss. 

“I wanted to gouge his eyes out. Not sure how old he is but I’m done with older men. Falcone was nicer. That Cobblepot fellow has me curious though. This whole war won’t end how everyone expects. That’s for sure.” Olivia kept her eyes on her window, taking in the scenery of her new home. 

“Also, you got super lucky with that hostess.” He whispered, “Can’t let anyone find out just yet I hope you realize.” He didn’t want Olivia to come to harm because she felt like being reckless.

“Fortune favors the bold, my friend. I need more practice for what I’m planning next anyway.” She answered as the cab pulled up to their hotel. “It’s your stop, Raoul.” She said and Raoul unbuckled his seatbelt, the man pausing for a moment.

Before he got out, he turned and gave Olivia a tight hug. “Good luck, Liv. I know you probably don’t need it but, I’m gonna worry.” He told her, keeping himself calm by taking soothing breaths. 

Olivia smiled and eagerly returned his embrace. “Love you too, Raoul. I won’t be gone too long hopefully. I’d hate to miss all the fun. Keep an eye on the place.” She told him as he stepped out of the vehicle and headed into the hotel. “Alright, I need to go to the Firebug Fireworks Depot.” She told the driver, centering herself for what she had to do, grabbing a stone from her purse and squeezing it before hiding it in her top.

A cleanup crew at the closing fireworks factory were stacking boxes onto moving dollies to help transport them into moving trucks, they only had a few days to clean the place out of whatever hadn’t been bought at steep discounts. There was some bickering between them all, they would all be unemployed after this place shut down entirely. But, they were working together to get this done as best they could. 

The warehouse full of men stopped once they heard the sound of clicking footsteps and turned to see a well dressed redheaded woman enter the factory, eyes scanning the area of the workers, equipment and merchandise. “Excuse me, ma’am this building is closed to the public.” One of the men stated and approached the woman.

She turned her gaze to the worker, he looked exhausted and wore a dirty jumpsuit. Everyone there looked miserable. She sighed, shoulders drooping. “I’m aware. I saw the sign on the way in. I’m the new owner of this building and this all has to go. Immediately.” She told them in a firm voice, gesturing to the entire building, impatience coupled with an air of authority emanating from her.

“Yeah that’s what we’ve been doing this past week! We’re going as fast as we can!” The worker who approached her hollered, tired of being worked to the bone. “Wait. I don’t remember the boss man saying he settled on a buyer just yet…” he eyed the woman curiously with his arms crossed. “It don’t matter. You gotta leave, ma’am. It’s dangerous around here.” 

Olivia shook her head and stood straight, eyes boring into the worker’s. “Your boss is a greedy asshole. So, I have to intervene. I’m giving you all two minutes to clear out. Anyone left will be caught in the fallout and I would like to avoid pointless deaths if possible. Two minutes for all of you to leave. Take it or leave it.” She instructed, her face void of any emotion and the men began to laugh.

“Really lady? How do you expect to get rid of all this in one night, huh? Magic? Cause I don’t see any type of moving crew with you.” One man farther back cackled, a hand to his stomach, the others adding in their own jabs.

Olivia looked down for a moment. “I gave you all a fair enough chance to get the hell out. Now this falls on all of you.” Once she looked back up, her once mismatched eyes were now glowing gold with red outer irises. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you…” she broke out into in wide and sinister smirk. 

The next day in Arkham Asylum, Jerome lounged with the group of crazies he had befriended. Better to say that he knew to stay on his leader’s good side. His life went much smoother under Sionis’ eye than when he first got here. But, he also knew how to bite back when he was being pestered. He couldn’t fight the wide grin that he had on his face as he read the day’s newspaper that Sionis always had delivered. 

“What the hell’s got you grinning like an idiot, brat?” Greenwood asked, rolling his eyes at the young ginger’s maniacal giggles. 

“Oh! Did you find some really good comics in the back?” Dobkins asked with a smile, reaching for the newspaper to which Jerome flipped it back up and turned away from his fellow lunatics. 

“Arnie, you and I both know that the only time they put in any funnies that are worth a damn are on Sundays.” He clicked his tongue and went back to reading the article as Sionis sat at their table. 

“You’re reading the paper, Jerome? That’s unexpected.” Richard said, resting his elbows on the table. “What story could possibly have your attention anyway?” he questioned and keeping an eye on the others in the free period area. 

Jerome flashed teeth in his grin and showed the front page headline. “Mysterious fire destroys fireworks factory. That explains the explosions that happened last night. And why does this have you so giddy this early in the morning?” Greenwood squinted to try reading the article but Jerome jerked it back.

The young killer gave each of his ‘friends’ a look of disappointment. “C’mon. A firework factory exploding? It’s hilarious!” he cackled for a moment then reading over the article. “Explosions rocked the as of now obliterated Firebug Fireworks factory. A company that recently went under after being established for thirty years- blah, blah, blah. Boring.” Jerome skimmed the article for more details on the explosion itself. “Ah! Here we go! As workers had been continuing efforts to empty out the building to be bought, a woman entered and gave the crew an ultimatum; leave or get caught in the destruction. Moments later a burst of odd purple flames engulfed the building, reaching the equipment, the workers and the fireworks. The warehouse was completely destroyed.” As Jerome read, his eyes widened in manic glee. 

“The bodycount from this unusual explosion is seven men injured and fifteen deceased, many of the men needing to be identified by their dental records due to the severe damage caused by the fire and explosions. The one behind this heinous crime was easily apprehended as she was waiting for the police. James Gordon and Harvey Bullock made the arrest-of course it was Jimbo…” he rolled his eyes, completely enthralled by the story. 

“The woman, Olivia Masters, age twenty-one was taken into custody and when answers were demanded as to how the fire started she only gave a grin and said ‘magic’ then kept her mouth shut. She is on her way to Arkham Asylum where she will remain for many years to pay for the lives she’s ruined.” Jerome felt ecstatic when he finished reading the story, if there were more news like this, he would subscribe to the Gotham Gazette himself. “Hell of a story, right?” his eyes were bright and he couldn’t contain the rush he felt from imagining the explosion and the fire. How often can one see supposedly purple fire after all?

Sionis took the newspaper from his ward and saw the mugshot. “She’s what, twenty something? Wonder what drove her to do it. She is a looker.” He admitted and set the paper on the table. The mugshot showed the one and only Olivia with not a single scratch or singe on her from what the picture showed, a charming smile on her face. 

Greenwood saw the mugshot and smirked. “Looks tasty…” he said, licking his lips and feeling his stomach growl for his more taboo hunger. 

“Of course you see someone that caused such beautiful destruction and your first thought is getting your next Happy Meal. You’re sadly predictable.” Jerome shook his head and their conversation was cut short as a heavy door was opened and two security guards were hauling in the newest inmate, the very same redhead they were just discussing, walking obediently behind the guards, yawning wide and looking more bored than anything. 

All the men of Sionis’ group had their eyes on her, each intrigued in the crime she committed and Jerome felt drawn to her. He wanted to know just how she did what she did. She sighed as they spun her around to give her a final pat down to be sure she hadn’t smuggled in a weapon of sort. As they did so, she noticed the men who were gawking at her. And she recognized most of them. The cannibal was blatantly ogling her like she was to be his next meal. Then Sionis who she already hated for how much she got vibes of her ex-fiance. Olivia glared harshly at the two men, Greenwood smirking in an almost feral way. Perhaps wanting a challenge. Sionis showed no real emotion towards her.

But then, there was the young man that had Gotham all abuzz; Jerome Valeska. He was eying her with a wide smile and their eyes locked, her glare vanishing and she smiled as they finally led her down the hall to where her cell waited. 

“I think having someone like her in our little gang could be quite beneficial. Jerome, since you’re already so keen on her, approach her once she starts showing up here.” Sionis ordered as he grabbed the newspaper and began to read through the different stories to stay caught up in the news outside.

Jerome’s dark eyes didn’t break from his fellow ginger’s form until she was fully out of his sight. “Loud and clear…” his grin widened, he would finally had something interesting to occupy his time.

The guard roughly pushed Olivia into her cell and threw the women’s uniform at her before locking the cell door behind him. As Olivia changed, she felt the small stone still in her bra and sighed in relief. ‘Good thing you still have that. It is rather important.’ A deep voice of velvet spoke in her mind.

She nodded and worked on changing into the striped dress. “I suppose this could look worse…but that’s not important.” She said, smoothing the skirt over her short yet firm legs. “You remember the name right?” she whispered as she sat on the bed she was provided, groaning at how firm it was.

‘Of course. Antonio Corleone. A high ranking memeber of the Maroni crime family. An information broker of sorts as well correct? We find him and deliver a most generous gift to Don Falcone.’ The voice chuckled. ‘I can’t wait to watch you work even more of your magic, my dear host.’ He purred, getting shivers as he recounted the beautiful explosion of magical flame from the night before.

“That’s the one. Cut off the flow of information and it’ll deliver one hell of a blow to Maroni. Just gotta hunt the bastard downfirst...Gonna be a tough mission but we got this, Phar.” Olivia stretched then rested on her cot, she closed her eyes and smirked. “We won’t be here long.”


	2. Chapter 2: Shortcake and Sweetface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald discovers who was behind the warehouse explosion and endeavors to get Olivia on his side after he does a small investigation of his own.
> 
> Meanwhile, in Arkham, Olivia works on coming up with a name for her nightclub while being hassled by Richard Sionis. The gauntlet has been thrown between the two as she spurns his offer of protection and she still must find her target somewhere in the asylum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written. But, I got everything in that I wanted! I'll be taking a two day break with Kingdoms of Amalur: Re-Reckoning coming out to get that out of my system and will work on actual rough drafts/outlines for the next few chapters. I need to maybe rewatch the last few episodes on season 1 to see how Olivia can play into the war. Not rewriting episodes, but like maybe background events that help weaken Maroni's foundation for Oswald's takeover. Olivia just wants to revel in the chaos, may as well make a solid friend in Oswald. So, I may have to adjust chapters four and five since those take place during the Maniax arc. I should have chapter three out around the weekend!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please leave kudos and comments! I'm hoping I'm doing Jerome justice, Oswald as well of course. Also, stay safe everyone.

Oswald Cobblepot was in his club and getting it ready for that night’s business. He picked up the newspaper that he grabbed on his way to work and did a double take, eyes squinting then going wide at what he saw on the front page. “Olivia…?” he asked no one under his breath. There she was, clear as day, a GCPD mugshot front and center, a smile on her face. “She just got here. How’s she already arrested-oh…” he tilted his head curiously once he read the headline. “Explosion at a firework factory? That’s one way to make a lasting first impression! Wait a moment…” Oswald read over the building’s name and he chuckled softly. “You were the other buyer? Maroni must be rather upset at losing that property.” 

Oswald read further, his curiosity from the night before was once again piqued as he processed the woman’s crime. “Fifteen men dead in one sudden explosion. And…purple flames? How is that even possible?” He questioned softly then read how there were seven men that survived, five were in comas, medically induced given the extent of their burns. But two were conscious and on heavy pain killers.

“They’re at Gotham General? It seems I need to pay them a visit. I should gather what information I can.” He rolled his shoulders then got up from the bar of his club and walked out, getting into the backseat of his car and telling his driver to head for Gotham General Hospital.

Meanwhile at Arkham Asylum, Olivia had been dragged into a room with seats and glass that looked into another room that had the same number of seats and she smiled when she saw Raoul on the opposite side of the glass. She rushed to the seat, not caring about still having handcuffs on and picked up the phone that would allow them to speak to each other. “No need to rush, boss. It’s only been a day.” He chuckled once they both had the receivers against their ears. “How’s everything in there so far?” 

Olivia got comfortable in her chair, or as comfortable as one could with having to sit on steel. “About what I expected. I’m supposed to be going to the recreation room after this. I was deemed safe enough to interact with most other people. Can finally get to work.” She told him, fingers playing with the thick, black cord that led to the phone box beside her head. “Though this place is bigger than I thought…” she mumbled, both of them keeping an eye on the guards that brought her in. 

“I believe in you, Liv. You’re headstrong and tenacious. Nothing stays in your way for long.” Raoul said and sighed. “I looked into some of the people locked up with you. A cannibal, mostly preferring women. That Sionis guy…”

Olivia cut in with a disinterested look on her face. “If Greenwood tries chowing down I’ll just pry out his teeth. And Sionis isn’t a threat. Though I already know the type of man he is and I’m already not gonna enjoy being in his presence.” Her expression turning to annoyance and anger in her eyes.

Raoul clicked his tongue and leaned on the counter. “Cause he reminds you of Oscar right?” he asked cautiously, his eyes locked with hers. “Liv…he doesn’t know you’re here. You won’t see him ever again.” He told her in a gentle and reassuring tone.

Olivia closed her eyes for a moment to collect herself, trying to make the sound of breaking glass vanish from her mind. She shook her head softly and looked back to her confidant. “I-I know. If I ever see him again, that fucker’s dead. He’s only still alive because I love and respect his parents too much for everything they did for me.” She explained, not noticing the guards exchanging a firm glance. 

“You have my word, if he ever shows that traitorous head in my vicinity, I’ll kill him myself. He betrayed the family when he betrayed you that night.” He vowed and pressed his palm flat against the glass. 

Olivia felt a smile tug on her face and she mirrored his action, her hand slightly smaller than his. “I couldn’t ask for a better brother than you, Raoul.” 

Olivia sniffled softly and wiped the tears that were forming at the corner of her eyes away. “Onto business, how’s the purse clutcher doing? Is he singing a different tune?” she asked straightening her posture.

A deep chuckle vibrated in Raoul’s chest as he grinned wide. “After what you did? Turns out the insurance he had; fire, accident and the damage and deaths cost him so much, the whole lot was viewed as a hassle. He damn near threw the deed and keys my way. The clean up crews are already on the scene and working their own magic. The construction crews for that Wilde guy will show up in a few days. I got the blueprints ready to go.” He told her, laying out how construction was going to go, the apartment was being built in the attic of the warehouse, three rooms and two bathrooms. “All it needs now while we get everything underway is a name. I’ll pop by in a few days or a week to see what you come up with.” He added with a smile.

Olivia squealed with glee. Raoul was doing his part phenomenally well, as she expected. He was one hell of a facilitator on top of a sharpshooter with an iron will. “That’s splendid news! I’ll start thinking of names and let you know the next time we talk.”

Their conversation was cut short when one of the guards spoke up, clearing his throat first. “Your time’s up, Masters. Hang up the phone and stand.” He told her, the woman waving farewell to the one person she could trust in the entire city and was then grabbed by the guards, letting them lead her to wherever they needed to take her.

Oswald limped down the sterile halls of Gotham General, heading to the room the head nurse had given him. He only had to grease her palms a little and she gave him the number, that and promising he wasn’t going to harm anyone. He arrived at room 315 and knocked politely before entering the small room, the man he was looking for was in bed, an oxygen mask attached to his face. “Robert Brown?” he called out as he stepped into the man’s line of sight. 

He only nodded as he kept breathing in the pure oxygen the mask supplied him. “You may or may not know me but,I am Oswald Cobblepot. I have some questions about the woman you encountered last night.” As Oswald stated his business, Robert’s breathing quickened, the heart rate on the monitor beside his bed beeping faster and his eyes widened in fear. “I understand you’re fear, sir. I am just curious about her and how the attack happened-”

“You don’t understand anything!” he screamed, Oswald jumping slightly at the outburst. “You weren’t there! You didn’t see what that freak did. Whatever she is, she isn’t human!” he was babbling and beginning to hyperventilate, fists clenching around the blanket the hospital gave him.

“Please, Mr. Brown. I mean you no harm. And that woman isn’t here. You’re safe.” He told Robert, doing his best to reassure the man and sitting in the armchair the was close to his hospital bed.

Robert’s breathing began to slow from Oswald’s words. “I-I’m sorry, Mr. Cobblepot. But, what she did…my best friend’s dead. They didn’t find his body. It-it was burned to ashes. They’ll never find him, his family won’t ever be able to give him a proper burial. Poor bastard was next to a couple boxes of One Bad Mother, one of our most powerful fireworks. Also a bunch of big artillery shells.” He sobbed, unable to get the entire altercation out of his mind. “Those flames weren’t normal! No way he shoulda burned to ash! Not that quickly. It was so damn hot…all the smoke and the sulfur. My lungs are able to heal but only after I get this special inhaler. Doc’s got me on prescription eyedrops for irritated eyes too. I don’t have many burns. I got lucky.” He dabbed at his eyes with his blanket, wincing at the feel of the tears in his agitated eyes.

Oswald was even more confused, there were bodies unaccounted for? “Any idea how you escaped with fewer injuries, Mr. Brown?” Oswald asked, making sure not to get too close to the poor man and doing his best to stay calm for Robert’s sake.

“I guess cause I was the one who approached her. Eye of the storm, you know? She mainly talked to me. She said we had two minutes to clear out before she would destroy the place. We all had a good laugh, we didn’t know what she was gonna do. She said she had to do this since the owner wanted too much money. Hey, could you get me some water please?” he requested, coughing behind his mask.

Oswald nodded and limped to the sink, filling up a plastic cup and carefully handing it to the man. “Thanks” he said then took slow sips of the cool water, sighing contently. “I’ll tell ya, water’s never felt so nice.” Robert set the cup on his bedside table, looking exhausted and still fearful.

“I read the report but, as someone who was right there, how did it happen? According to the report, when she was questioned, the woman only answered that it was magic. What say you about the events of last night, Mr. Brown?” Oswald inquired, sharp eyes on the distraught man who’s eyes widened once again as his pulse accelerated.

“I’ve seen the looks people give me when I tell ‘em how it happened. Like I’m crazy. But it’s all true.” Robert clung to his blanket as he tried to control his breathing. “Like I told ya, we all sorta laughed her threat off. She looked down and when our eyes met…it was the stuff of nightmares, Mr. Cobblepot. I see them whenever I close my eyes. Glowing gold and red rings on the outside. That grin…she said she gave us plenty warning then all hell broke loose. There wasn’t a detonator in her hands. No match. Nothin’. Just purple flames exploding gas tanks, the fireworks, the trucks. Everything.” The EKG machine showing his vital signs were skyrocketing as his shoulders shook and his breathing grew into uneven pants.

“The sounds…the smells…I swear I could taste the burning flesh and I can’t stop hearing their screams.” Sobs racked his body as his hands went to his face. “I swear I ain’t crazy. Never really believed in Santa or the Easter Bunny. Ain’t no way what she did was natural. That woman…she’s a demon.” He locked eyes with Oswald, tears streaming down his face and Oswald could see no lies in the man’s words nor how he held himself and his expression.

Oswald gulped and took a breath and rested a hand on Robert’s shoulder. “I believe you, Robert. I am sorry I made you relive something so horrible.” Robert’s lips quivered into a strange smile and light returned to his eyes hearing that someone believed what he was saying. “Thank you for your time. I shall be off so you can rest and focus on recovering.” He stood and offered his hand to the man, Robert shaking it weakly. “I wish you and your fellows a swift recovery.” He bid the man farewell and left, now more driven to have a true meeting with this woman. He had to talk to her again, so he would have to go to Arkham soon. If he could get someone with power such as hers on his side, this war would be won with terrifying ease.

The guard shoved Olivia towards the hall that led to the recreation room. “We heard you and your friend mention killing someone. You’re an idiot bringing such a topic up within ear shot.” He told her as they walked.

Jerome could hear guards approaching and perked up once he saw the short woman with ginger hair, leaning against the fence that kept the prisoners inside the area to catch word of whatever he could. “Oh that guy? Abusive ex. No one would miss him much. Cheating asshole,he ki-tried killing me. Eye for an eye and all that. He’s just as bad as me so I’d be doing the world a favor.” He heard a deep feminine voice respond to whatever question she was asked.

Jerome ran his fingers through his red locks, making sure a few strands fell over his forehead, knowingly adding to his boyish charm and appearance. The other guard unlocked and opened the gate, uncufffing her hands and pushing the short woman inside. “Behave and we won’t have to handcuff you to and from here everyday.” He told her as he was locking the gate.

“If I may…could I have a piece of paper and something to write with? I’ll even take a crayon.” She asked with a sweet smile, receiving an eyeroll and a nod from the other guard who left to fetch her what she asked for.

Jerome pushed himself off the wall and followed Olivia as she sat at a table in the opposite corner of Sionis’ territory. “Look at you, only just arrived and already got visitors.” He said with a little grin on his face as he sat in front of her. “Someone’s popular. Lemme guess…boyfriend?” 

Olivia looked up to see Jerome had already made himself comfortable. “Why, jealous? But, nah. Not boyfriend. I’m currently single. A very good friend of mine. Almost like a brother.” She answered, looking out for the guard to hopefully return with what she asked for quickly.

A small laugh came from the young man as he rested his elbows on the cold table. “Ooh good to know! But brother? Eh brothers are just trouble if you ask me.” He said, receiving a dismissive shrug from the woman. “I’d ask you what you’re in for but you? You are the talk of the asylum, shortcake.” He chuckled and grinned wide, flashing teeth. “You just show up to this crazy town and blow up an entire building? Killing fifteen people? I gotta know, how did you do those purple flames? Can you do other colors?” he asked, eyes glinting with glee.

Olivia sighed and shifted her gaze to Jerome, just wanting the simple request to arrive. “Shortcake? Cause I’m short? Ha. Ha.” She responded flatly and rolled her eyes. “Fifteen. Pfft those are just bodies they were able to find. A couple of them were just dust by the time the flames died down.” She told him, fingers tapping rhythmically on the table.

“Oooh? A bigger bodycount?” he cackled with a sick grin. “Hmmm bet there was a mess of body parts too, right? Explosion that big! You gotta tell me how you did it.” He pleaded ecstatically, he’d been locked up for around two weeks now and was already bored out of his mind. This woman finally brought some entertainment to the place. 

“Sounds like you read the whole story. So you already know the answer, Sweetface.” She responded, yawning but keeping her eye out for the guard. 

Jerome gave a small nod, “Yeah. I did. Only interesting thing that’s happened around here. Not too sure about the ‘magic’ bit though. Magic’s just sleight of hand. Picked some of it up myself over the years. And it’s not impossible to make different colored fire based on what’s ignited.” He told her, noticing Olivia’s gaze shifting from the gate to him, eyes narrowed into a glare.

“Ask those poor guys I incinerated if magic is fake. I am aware that you could get purple flames. But, it takes a lot of work. A lot of prep. I’ve only been in Gotham a few days. I haven’t had time to make a bomb, multiple in the case of how much I would need and place them around the warehouse. I did no such thing either. Last night was the first time I was physically at that place. So, believe me if you want to. I don’t care, though it is more than a tad insulting.” Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, the guard had returned and motioned for her to come up to the gate.

She smiled and hopped up from her seat and made her way to the gate. “This is all I can get you.” He told her plainly, giving her a piece of red construction paper and a purple crayon.

“Oh this will be plenty, thank you!” she gave him a big smile then headed back to the table that Jerome was still sitting at. On her small trip back, she felt a large hand harshly squeeze her butt. She paused with wide eyes and then her eyebrows drew together tightly and the offender unknowingly had a heated and piercing scowl casted his way.

Jerome watched with rapt attention as her intense glower to the man who was substantially larger than her. She tapped him on the back and whispered something to him, a dopey smile appearing on his face as they both returned to the table, the man sitting besides Jerome whom looked from him to Olivia with a puzzled expression that he decided to just ignore for the time being. “So, what’s the paper for, Shortcake?” he asked, watching as she wrote ‘Club names’ on the thick paper with the crayon.

“That warehouse I destroyed is now my property and I’m building a nightclub. Gotta think of a good title. Something mystical for sure! Hmmm…” she hummed and scribbled down Wheel of Hecate then crossed it out. “Spellbound maybe? That sounds good.” She wrote the name down with a question mark beside it. She looked up to the two men in front of her and raised her eyebrows. “You two have any ideas? You seem like a clever guy, Jerome.” 

Jerome placed a hand over his heart and gave a grin. “So you do know who I am.” He said, a tinge of pride knowing that his crime was still the talk of the town.

“Well yeah. It happened rather recently; face of an angel, heart of the devil butchers his own mother in cold blood. People are gonna talk about that for a good while. No doubt there are already blogs up with people fawning over you. Killers usually attract attention like that, no matter how heinous the crime. Also I did my research before moving here. Doubt you need the ego boost, Sweetface but you were one of the most searched topics on Google.” She explained as she wrote down another potential title that popped into her head, ‘The Coven’ but she grimaced then promptly crossed it out. 

“You don’t say?” a wide and wicked smile spread across his face. “So, Livvie…what do you make of my little crime, hmm?” he asked curiously, dark eyes trained on the woman as he rested his cheek against his palm.

Olivia looked up from the paper that had a couple more names on it that had been scribbled over. “Huh? About how you carved up your mom?” she looked at him confused then simply shrugged. “It’s not really much of my business now, is it? Besides…” her voice became an almost soft mumble as she spoke, eyes back on her piece of paper. “A lot of times, parents can just be shit.” 

Jerome’s grin faded and he gave a soft nod, looking away from Olivia for a moment. “You’re not wrong about that.” He sighed, fighting back past abuses from everyone he had ever known. 

Thankfully Olivia seemed to be trying to avoid delving further into the topic as well and her attention snapped to the man who had groped her. “What about you, Mr. Grab-Ass? Any sort of coherent thought in that skull? Or…do you happen to think with just your dick?” she asked bluntly, looking at the man expectantly.

His eyes widened and his dumb smile dropped. “What…? About Valeska or your uh…your club?” he asked, sounding as if he had barely been paying attention to the conversation, Jerome rolling his eyes. He wasn’t entirely shocked at the man’s idiocy.

“The club. But, you obviously aren’t invested in our discussion. You sure you don’t have any ideas? I’d give you all the booze you could drink as payment.” Her tone turned sweet as she leaned closer to the man with a smile on her face. His dopey smile returned as he followed her lead, him sighing when he felt her soft and warm hand caress his cheek then into his tangled or greasy hair. 

Suddenly, her grip on his hair tightened then she slammed his side of his head onto the steel table with a loud and harsh bang, his body growing lax as he was knocked out instantly. Jerome cackled as his body fell to the floor. “I’m guessing that was for-”

“Him grabbing my ass? Yeah. He won’t pull that bullshit again. Bet money on it.” She told him matter-of-factly and returned to her note taking. “So…”

“Hmmm?” Jerome hummed noticing the unconscious man’s feet and hands twitch intermittently. 

“Did you approach me just cause of curiosity or were you pushed to do it?” she asked, her voice firm and her face still down at the paper but he could see her eyes gaze up at him for a moment.

Jerome straightened his posture and cleared his throat. “Well, no one can say you’re stupid. That’s for sure.” He grinned then clapped his hands together, wringing them together as he turned his attention to Sionis for a moment, Olivia followed his eyes and growled when she saw the older man. “Would you believe a bit of both, Livvie?” he asked but he didn’t really wait for a response. “Ya see…girls usually need a good friend in here. Kind of a protector. But uh…” he looked down at the man she knocked out not five minutes ago and grinned. “You’re clearly not some fragile and defenseless woman. But, it still wouldn’t hurt to have friends. And, my friend over there; Richard Sionis wants to be your friend. He sorta runs the place.” He explained, palms resting on the table.

Olivia rolled her shoulders and felt a shiver of disgust shoot up her spine. “More than friends by how he’s eying me.” She grumbled then made eye contact with Jerome. “And he couldn’t ask me to sit at the big boy table himself because…? What? Is doing an actual introduction beneath him? Just cause he has money?” she asked, her left hand up and rubbing her fingers together, mimicking a roll of money. “Pathetic…” she hissed under her breath. 

Olivia folded up her paper and put it in the breast pocket of her asylum uniform along with the crayon the guard gave her. “Since he doesn’t want to take initiative himself, mind walking me over, Jerome?” she asked, the emotion on her face was indecipherable. But he nodded and stood, motioning for her to follow him over. 

Sionis looked up from reading a financial report to see Jerome standing in front of the table with the new arrival beside him. “Richard Sionis, here’s Olivia Masters. Just as you asked.” The ginger lad announced before plopping down on the bench in front of his boss. “Pop a squat, gorgeous. We won’t bite. Well…Greenwood might.” He chuckled and looking up at the woman.

“Good job, Jerome. And please, do sit. I have a proposition for you.” He said, lowering the paper he had been reading to give her his attention. 

Olivia scoffed and rolled her eyes before she spoke. “Let me guess…you protect me in exchange for my ‘company’ right? Be your pretty little prison wife?” she eyed Sionis up and down, glaring as his appearance brought back several unpleasant memories. 

“You’re sharp. I like that. A woman with your beauty and power is more than welcome in my inner circle. I did see you knock out Nathaniel over there. Not too shabby. But, I think we can come to an agreement that’s amenable to both of us. Countless women would do anything to curry my favor.” He added, interlocking his fingers and resting them against the cold steel table. 

Olivia felt herself retch but swallowed it. She coughed slightly, still tasting bile. “Excuse me. But, do tell me why you couldn’t come over and introduce yourself, Dicky? Is showing such basic respect and courtesy beneath you? If you wanted me so damn bad, you should have approached me yourself, not have the ginger twink here do it for you.” Her tone was cutting and Jerome looked up at her, unsure how to take her words. “No offense to you, Sweetface. You actually have charm and are handsome as hell. Shit, even the cannibal is a more attractive option than you!” Olivia exclaimed with laughter coating her words and gesturing to Greenwood, Jerome’s shoulders shaking with barely contained giggles.

Sionis grit his teeth and glared at Olivia, nails digging into his skin at the disrespect. “You have zero right to talk to me in such a manner. I can send any amount of madmen to kill you and no one will here will stop them.” He declared, keeping his face as straight as possible.

Olivia snorted and let out a little giggle. “Oh, of course you’ll send your lackeys. Can’t be bothered to do it yourself huh? I’d say I was disappointed but, that would mean I had expectations. Also…there’s nothing you can do for me.” She stated plainly and before Sionis could respond, the paper he had been reading from had caught fire! Purple flames slowly devouring the paper. The men at the table each were enraptured by the fire, Sionis now on full alert. “Friendly warning-” Olivia grinned and the flames ceased, vanishing as quickly as they had appeared. “The power you get, from your business and money, is nothing compared to what I can do.” 

She pressed her palms against the table and lowering her voice. “Long story short; the answer is no, Dicky. You disgust me even just looking at you. I don’t need you or your protection. And you’re nothing to me.” She told him, her words crystal clear in her intent and a crooked smirk on her face. 

Sionis had enough of her words and lunged forward, hands wrapping tightly around her throat and pulling her with him, her knees hitting the table as he stood. Olivia’s eyes went wide as his grip tightened but she was grinning wide and before he could retort, she slammed her palms into his ears, causing him to drop her to the table and his hands went to cover his ears. “Masters! Sionis! Stand down!” the guards hollered after Olivia landed a punch right in Sionis’ solar plexus, the man falling to his knees as he felt all air leave his body and he was doing his best to not collapse further.

Olivia was yanked off the table by guards and forcefully escorted out and back to her cell. Sionis shakily climbing back onto the bench. “You alright, boss?” Arnold asked, the whole room still shaken and excited by the recent outburst. 

“Say the word and I’ll take a nice bite out of her. Looks like she’s healthy enough. She’ll be tasty.” Greenwood spoke up, watching Sionis still struggle to breathe. 

Jerome was still guffawing from the impromptu and short-lived brawl, Sionis glaring at the teen and was barely able to talk. “Dobkins. Tonight, go to her room. Have fun.” Was all he was able to croak out, unable to speak further.

Later that night, Olivia was fast asleep, slight bruising on her neck from her altercation with Sionis when her cell door opened. A guard, paid off by Sionis had unlocked it, Arnold Dobkins sneaking in with Jerome staying outside the cell. “You don’t wanna join, Jerome?” he whispered, looking back to the younger man who simply shook his head. He was curious as to how this would play out, before he backed away, he noticed the dark finger marks around her throat.

He looked away when he saw Arnie climb on top of the sleeping woman. “Such a pretty girlie…” he giggled as he nuzzled her hair, sniffing it softly. “You still smell so nice~.” He chittered quietly, letting his hands slide down her body. “Oh such soft curves! You’d be wasted with Greenwood gobbling you up.” Jerome rolled his eyes at the commentary but kept himself to the side so he couldn’t see what was happening nor could they see him. 

‘Why not just do electroshock? That’s so much funnier.’ He thought while shaking his head. A snap caught his attention and he tuned into what was happening in the room beside him. 

“Meus animus, tuum dominatur.” He heard a chanting and leaned forward enough to see Olivia was now awake and Dobkins still straddling her but his head lolling downward and the woman sat up. 

“I’m assuming Dicky sent you. If I’m correct just nod.” She instructed and Arnold gave a weak nod and she sighed, her voice sounding like a growl. “I won’t hurt you Arnie. Cause you’re gonna help me run a little experiment. Got it?” she received another nod. “When we’re in the rec room tomorrow, you’re going to punch Sionis in the throat. That’s all. Simple right? I have to be there to see it. Will you do that for me, pretty please?” she asked sweetly with a wicked grin on her face.

Again, Dobkins nodded and Olivia patted him on the head. “Good boy. You won’t remember any of this. So, go back to your cell and have sweet dreams.” He heard a second snap, no doubt her fingers then there movement and Dobkins walked out, ignoring him as if he was in a trance, closing the door behind him. Jerome stood still for a few moments to take in what he just witnessed. Had she truly just brainwashed him? He figured all he could do is return to his cell and wait until tomorrow to see what would happen. Without making a sound, he slunk off back to his cell, his mind heavy with considering that she wasn’t lying about being magical.

The next day went about as normal in Arkham for Jerome. Once his session with his doctor was done, he was allowed to go to the recreation room, Olivia already there and sitting at the same table, the red paper having more names on it. “Heya, Livvie!” he greeted with a grin and sitting at her table, his fellow ginger looking up at him and he quickly noticed the bruises on her throat were gone. 

“Afternoon, Rome.” She yawned and stretched. “Gotta get used to those firm cots. As if I didn’t have back and shoulder aches at times, that ‘bed’ is not gonna help.” She groaned, rubbing her shoulders. “You doing alright?” she asked as she continued to rack her brain for the right name for her nightclub, two names sticking out as potential names.

“Same old same old in this dump. Kinda cold. Think you could use some of that fire to warm my cell up?” he asked with a grin and a soft chuckle, grin becoming a proud smile when he heard a small laugh coming from the woman.

“If your cell was within my vision I probably could. Or if I knew where it was. I have to be able to visualize the area where the fire will appear. That how any kinesis power works really. And yeah, it’s just freaking cold in Gotham. Wet too. Never really experienced rain back in Las Vegas.” She yawned again and laid her head on her arm, drawing a circle repeatedly in the top right corner of her paper.

Jerome quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? You’re from Vegas? Gotham’s a long way from home.” He commented, looking over the list and able to read the two names that were underlined with a question mark beside them. “Spellbound and…what’s that? Phantasma-what?”

Olivia’s eyes fluttered as they followed the somewhat soothing motion of her crayon, falling back to sleep after Dobkins attacking her was not easy at all. But, she knew no one here would care that he had tried doing what she was thankfully able to stop. “Yup. Born and raised. Lived in Los Angeles for almost two years before I moved here. And moving far away was the goal. You wouldn’t care about the reasons. Hell, you’d probably just laugh at most of them.” Her voice was tired, rough from missing sleep the night before.

“Aww c’mon. You can tell me. And so what if I laugh? Might feel nice to talk to someone you know?” he told her, mirroring her and resting his chin on his arms. 

A heavy sigh came from her, blowing some of her bangs out of the way. “Well…the big one being my ex-fiance, Oscar Mendez. We were going solid for like six years. Halloween night 2014, I come home to our penthouse in LA to find him in bed with another woman.” She began, keeping the conversation to a quiet tone, she had Jerome’s undivided attention as he tilted his head to listen to her story. “I attacked him and we fought. He got the better of me and threw me through the penthouse window. One long and painful fall…Only more bad things after that.” She nuzzled into her arm, feeling her heart ache all over again and fighting tears as she remembered the pain of impact vividly, that voice in her head cooing softly to comfort her.

Jerome shamelessly giggled at the story. “That is a morbidly funny story, Livvie! Tell me more?” he asked expectantly with a grin on his face.

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat as she got her emotions under control. “Nope. That’s the most you’re getting today, Sweetface.” She sniffed softly and shook her head. “You’ve done a lot of travel being in the circus. You ever go to Nevada at all?” she asked curiously.

He looked like a disappointed child for a moment, as if he was told he wasn’t allowed to have more cookies but he brushed it off quickly enough. “Only a few times. With shows like Cirque du Soleil, I don’t think there was much of a demand for a traditional circus. Fine by me though, it was too damn hot there. Might not mind seeing one of their shows at some point. I really appreciate anything with good theatricality.” He told her and turned his head, now the side of his skull rested on his arm. “I liked any city with a good library.” He told her truthfully.

Olivia blinked a few times. “A Library?”

“Yeah. You know, building full of books? Sometimes computers if they’re fancy.” He received a deadpan glare, causing him to snicker at her response. “But, yeah. Since we traveled and never stayed in one place too long, libraries were the only real education I got. Also let me get away for a while. It was nice being someplace quiet.” As he recalled the libraries being the only places he was away from the abuse, he noticed Olivia had an odd grin on her face. “What’s that look for?”

“Oh. Nothing really. Just surprised I guess? You seem like you were a rough and tumble sort of kid. But it’s a pleasant surprise.” She answered, her attention turning to the gate as she saw Dobkins walk in, making eye contact with no one as he shuffled to the Sionis table. “I am curious about why you’re sitting with me though. Won’t Dicky boy get upset if he sees you?” she asked, wondering when Sionis himself would show up.

Jerome dismissed her with a wave of his hand as he sat up straight. “You don’t know the half of it, Livvie. And nah. He wants me to keep an eye on you. So, I’m doing as he says. Besides, you’re way more fun to talk to.” He told her with a playful grin.

Their conversation ceased when Olivia saw Sionis finally walk in, her gaze shifting to Dobkins and noticing his body change the moment he saw his boss. The timid man sitting straight up and standing as Sionis moved closer, Jerome noticed the change in the man as well, his movements seemed robotic almost. “Arnold? What’s wrong?” Sionis asked, eying the smaller man with slight concern. His eyes looked hollow as he locked eyes with Sionis. 

Right after Sionis spoke, Arnold drew his arm back and put all his strength into a punch aimed squarely at the billionaire’s throat. Olivia’s eyes widened and a grin appeared on her tired face. Her experiment was a success! She cheered in her mind as Sionis held his throat that would no doubt be heavily bruised and security guards separated the men, Dobkins now looking around utterly bewildered by where he was and what he did. Jerome tore his eyes from the kerfuffle and to the mysterious woman and he could no longer deny what she claimed. Magic was indeed real. Arnold Dobkins has never attacked someone in the Asylum, until he heard her command him to.

Later that night, Olivia, feeling emboldened from her success earlier that day, was standing as close to her cell door as possible, waiting for the guard to come by and perform the nightly check that everyone was in their cells accounted for. As soon as she heard the footsteps come to her door she snapped her fingers. “Meus animus, tuum dominatur.” She chanted sternly as the guard faced her with his head down just as Arnold’s had been the night before. She didn’t like the idea of controlling someone or brainwashing them, but, you do what you have to when you have a goal.

“Evening sir. I just had a quick question for you.” She held back her excitement, the information she needed could be just moments away. “Do you know where Antonio Corleone is being held?” she asked, keeping her question as simple as possible. 

The guard nodded and lifted his head to speak. “Mr. Corleone is a special prisoner. He has a nice cell with amenities in solitary confinement cell 3. Only members of the Maroni family are allowed to see him, ma’am.” He told her, his tone was flat, zero emotion could be heard.

Olivia nodded with a smile. “Thank you very much, sir. I hope the rest of your shift goes smoothly.” She told him then snapped her fingers again, the guard going about his business as if he had not just been bewitched. Olivia could barely contain her giddiness as she hopped onto her bunk. “Step one: complete.” She giggled, mentally crossing the objective from her list. Now, she just had to get to him…


	3. Chapter 3: Mortar Against the Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia's stay in Arkham continues as she gets a surprise visit from Oswald and Victor Zsasz! They discuss what they can offer each other, Olivia even turning down the Falcone family releasing her so she can continue her mission. 
> 
> A week later, she has a friendly talk with Jerome before she throws down with Richard Sionis one last time, earning her a stay in solitary confinement. What the Arkham staff is unaware of is that this is exactly where she needs to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter was a total nightmare. First, my concentration has been a bitch and a half. Then, I had 2.4k words by Sunday but messed up and deleted it with no way to really get it back that I found. I write with Scrivener and what the help site said should work was nowhere to be found for me. IDK but I got a few hundred words typed up that night and Monday. But, last night, I got the rest of this cranked out and I feel like it's actually better than what I originally had!
> 
> So please do leave comments! Share this with your friends as well! I share this link on my tumblr but it doesn't get any hits in the tags I use. Mostly just me reblogging it. So please, if you know anyone that would enjoy this story, do share. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, chapter 4 coming up takes place during the season 1 finale and it's behind the scenes action that I'm very excited to get to! More Zsasz and there's never enough Zsasz if you ask me!

It has been two weeks since the Firebug Warehouse Incident and the woman; Olivia Masters was sitting on a sofa in the Rec Room of Arkham Asylum, currently reading a news magazine to keep up on the events on the outside. She flipped through the pages to find anything worth reading, a small article sticking out after a few stories were just business as usual for Gotham. Her eyes scanned the print, something about a new gang that was considered a modern day Robin Hood and were being called the Red Hood Gang for the leader who would wear the now famous red hood. Olivia rolled her eyes at the lack of imagination and continued reading on how they kept escaping after throwing a good chunk of the money stolen to bystanders. “Gotta hand it to em…that’s one hell of a distraction…” she muttered under her breath.

Her reading was interrupted by an agitated groan of the inmate who was sitting on the sofa with her. Or using her as his pillow more like. “Not sure why you’re whining up a storm down there, Sweetface. Some would say you’ve got the best seat in the house.” She chided playfully, looking down at the young man who had his head resting on her thighs, dark eyes opening to gaze into hers. His hands were resting on his stomach and she could see scarring on his left hand, like melted flesh. It was faded, probably an old wound. She wondered what could have happened when he was younger to bring about such a scar but knew better than to pry.

He rolled his shoulders, taking even breaths. “You’re not wrong there, Shortcake. You got really plush thighs. Might just fall asleep here.” He teased as he nuzzled against the somewhat rough fabric of her skirt with a grin on his face. “Why are you so interested in what’s going on out there anyway?” he asked and his eyes went from the magazine she was reading then to her face. Jerome admitted to himself rather quickly that he adored her face, Olivia is such an expressive person. And then of course, her eyes were enthralling. Even as she read the story, she would emote with her full lips and her eyes. He also felt pride at the times he’s made her laugh. From each chuckle and even the rare cute snort that paired with a big and toothy grin. “They aren’t talking about the really fun crimes. Robberies are par for the course for Gotham.” He added with an annoyed grumble. 

“Well, Jerome. It’s important to keep up with even small hints as to what’s going on in the day to day grind. I also won’t be here much longer.” She muttered the last sentence to herself with a confident smirk. 

Jerome’s eyebrows drew together and he looked at her with a perplexed expression. “And how do you expect to do that, Livvie? Unless you got friends outside that plan to do something, even if you have special powers, you’re stuck here like the rest of us.” His tone was pointed. “Even Sionis hasn’t broken out and he has more resources at his disposal.” He added, the last bit making Olivia’s smirk drop and sighed deeply.

“Oh ye of little faith. One never shows their entire hand.” Her eyes then moved from her magazine to Sionis himself and she clicked her tongue. “And now you’re just gonna make it all the sweeter since you bring him up. I do hope it really gets under his skin.” She chuckled deeply. 

Before the two could continue their conversation, a rapping at the gate caught their attention. “Inmate Masters! You’ve got a visitor!” he shouted, both redheads looking up at the guard then at each other with raised eyebrows. 

“Didn’t your friend already stop by this week?” Jerome asked curiously.

Olivia nodded. “Yeah…two days ago to tell me how construction was going and to see if I chose a name yet.” She sighed and set her magazine down. “Hop up please, Sweetface?” she asked, nudging Jerome’s side. The ginger boy groaned at the inconvenience of having to move but sat up, allowing Olivia to push herself up.

“You’re lucky you already made this spot so warm, Shortcake.” He called out lazily as he laid back down and Olivia was escorted out by the guard who came to fetch her. As the woman left, Sionis eyed her then whispered to Aaron.

As she was walking to the guest room, Olivia tried getting information from the guards but neither of them paid her any notice and pushed her roughly into the room, both staying outside and she heard the door lock after it was slammed shut.

She eyed the door warily before turning to see who her guest was. Her eyes widened when she saw Oswald already seated with a friendly smile on his face as well as a second man whom was dressed very sharply in all black including gloves and was bald, not even having eyebrows. “Oswald…? I never expected you to pay me a visit.” She greeted as she took her seat across from him.

“Quite unexpected I’m sure. I merely wanted to speak with you again. I would have come ages ago but, I’ve been rather busy.” He told her with a soft shake of his head.

“Understandable, the type of business you’re in can eat up most of your time.” She said as she settled in the chair then turned her attention to the other man. “And who’s this you’ve brought along?” she asked curiously, Oswald letting out a soft gasp.

“Ah! Yes! This is an associate of mine.” He turned to his partner, “Please do introduce yourself.” He instructed, the other man simply shrugging with a nod.

“Okie-dokie. My name is Victor Zsasz.” He told her, Olivia smiling at his attitude.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Zsasz. I’m Olivia.” She told him before her attention returned to Oswald. “Not that I don’t appreciate the visit, Ossy. But, may I ask what’s brought you all the way to Arkham to see lil ol’ me?” 

Oswald chuckled softly. “Now, Ms. Masters-”

“Oh please, you can just call me Liv. Or Olivia. Whichever you prefer.” She insisted with a friendly yet firm tone.

“Oh, well, Olivia. Now, you do yourself a disservice. I don’t know if Maroni is why you blew that factory up but…wow. He is more than a little cross with losing that property.” Oswald wore a knowing smile as he spoke.

Olivia felt a grin tug at her lips and she sighed contently. “Oh? Is he now? Well, he wasn’t entirely the reason why I did what I did. I wasn’t even aware of there being another buyer. Let alone that it was Maroni. Just that the owner kept asking for too much. By the time I was in Arkham, he practically threw the property at my associate. Maroni wanting that land only made swiping it all the more enjoyable.” She explained.

“Speaking of the explosion. Considering the damage, you’re looking spectacular and seem to be doing fine here.” He said, noting that she bore no injuries from her crime.

“Honestly, Arkham’s not that big of a deal. I’ve dealt with far worse accommodations than this…” her words forced her to recall a hot and dingy alleyway, a girl whose eyes were hollow yet terrified and hunger clawed at her with painful growls. “My only real complaint are the beds. But, you can’t really expect much from a place like this.” She added, wanting such thoughts to be gone and buried again.

The two men noticed the momentary change in her eyes and Oswald spoke up. “I see. Well, I’m here today because you mentioned one can never have too many friends. With that stunning display you pulled, I would love to invite you to the Falcone family. Provided you can do more like the Firebug Incident.” Oswald explained, resting his clasped hands on the table, hoping to get her to reveal how she made the flames appear. He could only dream of the power available to him if he had her on his team. 

“Don Falcone would like to have me in his family? Hmm…that could be pretty beneficial to both parties. And you want to know what else I can bring to the table I’m assuming?” She asked and received a nod from Oswald.

“Correct. We just want to be sure that you’ll be able to contribute to the family. With the impending war, we must be careful. Though, given your quite explosive distaste towards Maroni, I don’t doubt your sincerity to potentially help bring him down. Do you happen to have any experience with gang warfare? Or even just fighting?” Oswald asked, eyes glued on the woman.

Olivia thought for a moment on how to answer him. She had to be very careful with her response. “Experience wise all I can say is that I have been in my fair share of rather bloody brawls for a similar organization. Actual activities include shakedowns, interrogation and even torture. I’ll leave the rest out until I feel like I’m not being watched.” She responded, her tone while talking about such a violent topic was as if she was discussing her grocery list. “What I can do for you, what you need while the rest of you focus on taking out the head of the snake is someone like me, a mortar against the foundations of the entire organization. For the Falcone family to either stomp out or absorb whatever’s left.” She couldn’t fight the morbidly pleasant memories that popped up in her mind.

Zsasz’s dark eyes widened with an excited glimmer as he grinned. “Torture, eh? Seems like you’re more fun than I originally thought. I hope you don’t mind a question of my own though. That whole factory shindig…that wasn’t your first time killing I hope?” he asked, hoping for a morbid answer.

“Huh…rather blunt but, no. If you’re truly curious, my first kill was when I was sixteen years old. The organization that took me in the year prior to the killing in question fully inducted me and involved me with the true business. Now, a teenage girl was a bit of an oddity and the others weren’t too happy with my being there. Rumors were spread. Many were…vulgar as you might imagine.” Olivia sighed as she recounted the story. “I said nothing. I didn’t want to seem weak nor cause unnecessary waves. But, naturally word got back to both the matron and patron. They demanded those who started the rumors to step forward after I refused to rat anyone out. then ordered me to attack them. If they all died, it would have been deemed an acceptable loss given the disrespect they showed a member of the family. Three were unrecognizable, charred remains. The other three survived with extensive burns. And to rub salt in the wounds, I was the one who nursed them back to health. Really drive the message home, you know?” she told them with a calm smile on her face. “Needless to say, no one else talked shit after what happened to those six.” 

Zsasz’s grin widened and Oswald gave soft applause. “That is a most impressive story, Olivia! If you don’t mind my asking, do you think you could give me an small demonstration of your fire?” he asked bluntly, wanting to see this supposed magic for himself. Olivia merely shrugged and held up her right hand, palm up and flat and a small ball of purple fire appeared barely touching her skin. 

Both men were stunned as they gazed at the fire, Oswald utterly transfixed in the dancing flames. “Beautiful…absolutely beautiful.” He sighed. “You can summon this at will then? How marvelous!” he cheered when Olivia responded with a simple nod. 

Olivia flapped her hand to make the flame dissipate and cleared her throat. “So, now I have a question. Say I do join you. What can your family offer me in exchange for my power?” 

Oswald resituated himself, sitting straight once again. “Right. Well we could get you out of Arkham by the time it’s lights out at the latest I’d imagine. With Victor and myself vouching for what we’ve seen, Don Falcone himself would be very interested in getting you released. On top of that we will keep you protected from police intervention so whatever plans you have with your new property can go smoothly. May I ask what you have planned?” he queried, hands moving to his lap.

Olivia nodded with an impressed expression. “Not too bad. I’m planning to open a nightclub. I’m a party gal by nature. I live for loud and hard music. But…I can’t leave. Not yet anyway. There’s something I need to take care of first.” She told Oswald, the two men looking mildly confused. They had just essentially offered her a key out of the hell known as Arkham Asylum and she said no?

“I’m sorry…no? What could you have to do in here?” Oswald didn’t know if he was more bewildered or insulted if he was being entirely honest.

“Ossy…there’s a reason the night we met played out the way it did. I’m here to get a nice present for you and the Don. I won’t be in here much longer at all. A week. Tops. Also, I consider this all a test and a warm up for when shit gets real out there. What’s the best way to contact you? I’ll ring you up when I can deliver the gift. If I really wanted out; I would have escaped the first night. I wouldn’t have handed myself over.” She told them and stood with a grand stretch. “I’m sorry to cut this short. But, I need to get my plan sorted out. I’ve also gotta plan around one man being a particular nuisance. So I have a fair bit on my plate. I hope you understand.” 

“Well, as you’re set on this plan of yours. We eagerly await you. You can usually find my at my new place. It’s called Oswald’s. Simple enough to remember. It seems we’ll have some friendly competition with each other. We both wish you best of luck in completing your task swiftly, Olivia.” 

She bid both men farewell as she exited, not really paying attention to the fact the door was locked when she was thrown into the room. She narrowed her eyes as she quickly noted that there were no guards and only Aaron Helzinger not too far away from her. “What the hell are you doing here?” she asked in a firm voice and glaring at the giant man. She received no words, only a swift punch in the nose.

Oswald hobbled down the hall with Zsasz easily keeping stride with the man. “Well, this was a fascinating talk. Maroni doesn’t stand a chance should he decide to strike against us.” He grinned, knowing full well the outcome that will come about. He could almost taste the nectar of victory. He’s experienced a fair few slip ups, but he’s come out on top each time.

“She’s fun. Might ask her to join my gang if she’s as dangerous as I’m reading her to be.” Zsasz mentioned. 

“A witch as a Zsaszette? That would be something to see. What the-?” he was cut off by loud alarms blaring and guards shouting.

“Inmates Helzinger and Masters are brawling outside the Rec Room! Get the tasers and tranq gun for Helzinger!” one shouted. Curiosity overcame the men as they followed the commotion.

Jerome and the rest of Sionis’ crew were pressed against the gate, the sounds of a fight causing the inmates in the Rec Room to crowd the fence to see who were fighting and a punch landed, Olivia stumbling into view, blood dripping from her nose as she panted. As she caught her breath, Aaron sprinted forward and wrapped the rough fingers of his hands around her throat and squeezed harshly, cutting her air off completely. Sionis himself watched on in a calm yet sadistic glee. 

Olivia’s hands instinctively clawed at his hands and arms, nails scratching and drawing blood before she jammed her thumbs into his eyes. Aaron’s screams were almost drowned out from the ruckus in the fenced area. Before she could fall to the floor, Olivia managed to fall forward against his strong body and roughly bit onto Aaron’s nose, more screams coming from the man as he gripped her hair and slammed her head into the wall, Olivia shrieking and crying out at the impact. 

Aaron was temporarily blinded and Olivia caught sight of Richard Sionis and lunged at the locked gate. “Wanna prove you run this, Dicky? Fight your own battles you pussy!” she roared and blood coated her lip, making her seem like a rabid animal as guards arrived. She felt the cold steel of handcuffs around her wrists and before they could haul her off she spat at Sionis, the blood of both inmates and her saliva hitting his face, the man recoiling slightly. “Don’t let me get you alone!” was the last thing he heard from her before she was tased and dragged away to the infirmary, unbeknownest to her was the fact that Oswald and Zsasz had seen the whole thing and were quite impressed by just how scrappy the small woman was. Each sharing a grin knowing their potential ally would be a most welcome and powerful addition to the family.

‘Oh, you took a little damage.’ The velvet voice spoke in her head. Olivia stirred and opened her eyes, seeing the sterile surroundings of the Arkham infirmary. She saw Aaron beside her, probably sleeping but the bandages around his eyes made it difficult to tell.

Olivia groaned and held a hand to her skull, what could have felt like a dent was normal but still tender. ‘No shit. Too bad Dicky won’t come at me himself. Pathetic. Oh I’ll get him soon. After I get some sleep…’ she sighed and turned onto her side and shutting her eyes. 

‘Also, I overheard the head doctor, don’t remember his name. But if you’re caught acting up one more time like this, you’ll be thrown in solitary confinement. Just letting you know.’ He whispered.

Olivia hummed softly as she closed her eyes. ‘We can probably use that. Thanks, Pharzuph.’ She told him before fading back to sleep.

About a week later, Olivia was escorted to the mess hall for dinner after her third visit from Raoul and saw Jerome wave her down after she had a tray with what passed as a meal in Arkham. “Evening Sweetface. How’s it going?” she asked as she sat next to him. 

“Nothing really happening. You know that, Livvie. Well, that brawl you had with Aaron was still pretty entertaining. You fight dirty. I love it!” he cheered before eating the mushy mashed potatoes on his plate. He looked over and noticed that she seemed different. “Something wrong? You healed pretty quick.”

“Eh just cramps. Well and I’m tired as hell.” She told him as she bit into one of her chicken nuggets. “Just kinda thinking I think I’ll miss you. Just a bit.” She added, giving him a playful grin as she swallowed.

He laughed before he replayed her words in his head. “Wait…miss me? You’re not still on about escaping are ya, Livvie?” he rolled his eyes and noticed that she had a Jello cup. “Trade ya? Jello for my chocolate pudding?” he asked, nudging her playfully with his elbow.

“Sure. Craving some chocolate right now.” She handed him her dessert after he slid the pudding cup her way. “And maybe I am. Regardless. You’ve made my stint here a lot more bearable.” She knew she would be out very soon and she was honestly going to miss Jerome. “Hey, what kinda ice cream do you like, Rome?” she asked as she continued eating.

“Why are you asking about ice cream?” he asked and threw her a confused expression.

“Figured it’d be nice to just get to know each other a bit better. Personally I love rainbow sherbet. Love the colors and the flavors. Kind of prefer fruit flavored things in general.” She told him as she picked up her spoon and slurped down a mouthful of pudding. It wouldn’t fully satisfy her craving but it would have to do for now.

“Sherbet? Hmm not bad. Kinda too sweet for me I guess? If we’re talking ice cream, Chunky Monkey is the king. Don’t care how colorful your frozen sweets are, nothing beats the fudge and crunchy walnuts. So long as the ice cream itself doesn’t taste like a banana is assaulting my tastebuds.” Olivia smiled genuinely as she licked her spoon.

“Chunky Monkey huh? With that sort of talk, I may have to try that some time.”

“You’re really missing out, Shortcake.” He grinned as he finished his dinner. “Since we want to play this sorta game…How about your favorite soda?” he asked, moving his cup back and forth to watch the Jello jiggle.

“Soda? Hmmm…I’ve tried Fanta passion fruit once before but it’s not in most stores. I guess Cherry Coke and Fanta Pineapple. I like pineapple more than cherry if I had to choose. You?”

“I’m a simple man. Just give some orange or grape soda and I’m happy. Favorite candy? I’m partial to Junior Mints.” He was actually enjoying sharing this with someone. It was different, a person wanting to get to know anything about. 

“Gotta say, I really do love gummy worms.” She answered and they had a back and forth of random little questions. Both liked the Three Stooges. 

Jerome rolled his eyes when she mentioned having a soft spot for Disney movies and very specific rom-coms. “Give me some cheesy slasher fun or slapstick. I don’t mind some documentaries. Ooh! Ones about murders and crimes can be fun!”

Olivia smiled but yawned, period problems just making her feel worn out. ‘Terrible timing, Aunt Flo you whore…’ she groaned in her head.

“You sure you’re alright there, Livvie?” he asked as he set his trash on his tray. 

“Yeah. Just tired. Period bullshit.” She yawned loudly, simply receiving an ‘ah’ from Jerome.

The ginger boy clicked his tongue and grabbed her tray, piling the bit of trash from her meal and setting it all on his and stacked his tray on top of hers. “Since little witch wants to be lazybones, I’ll throw this out.” He told her as he stood and went to throw the trays away. 

While he was away, Olivia looked over to see Sionis with his usual cronies. She knew what she had to do. It may hurt, but she’ll always recover and it will help her get out. Her eyes quickly snapped back to Jerome who was coming back to the table. He came to a stop as she stood and stretched. “Hey…it’s been real, Jerome.” She spoke only loud enough for him to hear her then moved forward, wrapping her arms around his torso and her head resting on his chest. The young man was thrown for a loop from the unexpected hug but slowly returned the embrace, enjoying how soft and warm the woman was in his arms and against his body. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been hugged.

He felt her begin to pull away and opened his arms. “Don’t stop causing trouble, Sweetface.” She smiled up at the bewildered man and looked to Sionis’ table and her smile dropped immediately. 

Jerome was frozen, barely turning his head to see the woman who was constantly on his mind grab Greenwood’s empty tray and slam it across Richard’s face, the table all standing and yet another brawl broke out. Guards responded quickly as the men’s shirts caught fire and each one was bloodied. 

As Olivia was pulled away, a cocky grin on her face, Jerome couldn’t help but wonder if she was serious about actually breaking out. If so, he was going to miss his new friend. The thought of her being gone making a small frown tug on his lips.

Olivia was swiftly thrown into solitary confinement, not even taken to the infirmary. Not that she would complain, this is exactly where she needed to be. ‘Okay. We’re so close, Phar. But I gotta recover first.’ She spoke in her mind, feeling the dark presence inside her stir.

‘I saw. You can be so reckless. But that is one reason why I love you so.’ Pharzuph said as he was fully awake now. ‘Take a few hours to rest. I’ll take care of this in no time.’ He instructed as Olivia plopped down onto her cot, just as firm as her old one.

Six hours later, the cell of Antonio Corleone swung open to reveal a rather swanky cell. He had a tub and even a computer! “That guard wasn’t kidding…he’s living like a king here.” Olivia whispered, her voice sounding mixed with a somewhat masculine timbre to it. 

Golden eyes quickly took note of Corleone still deep in sleep. A dark grin spread over the woman’s face and she spoke an incantation. “Perpetuum clausis.” Within that moment, his mouth vanished and Olivia snapped her fingers to set his body on fire, her signature purple flames engulfing his body except his head. He jerked awake and could make no true sounds for help without his mouth before Olivia reached into her top and grabbed the stone she brought in with her to smash it over his head, knocking him out and his body falling back to his bed but the fire never spreading from his body.

Olivia took a deep breath to center herself and she set the stone on the carpeted floor, beginning to chant as the door of the cell slid closed thanks to a dark shadow that came from Olivia. “Ex forma mutata. Summa partes. Ex forma mutata. Facti sunt figura novi.” She repeated the spell, ignoring the stench of roasting human and the stone slowly changed into a large duffel bag and she smiled as she reached inside to pull out a large jar, a jug of formaldehyde and a change of clothes. 

She stood and quickly tore off her Arkham uniform, throwing it onto the flames that were now eating away at Antonio’s bones, the man long dead. She pulled on the fresh underwear, bra, purple blouse and black jeans then slipped on the black socks and brown boots. She also quickly put her hair into a ponytail. She looked to what remained of Antonio Corleone and smiled seeing nothing but his head. Only blackness remained after the flames burnt out.

Olivia gingerly picked up his head. “At least you’ll make a prettier trophy for my friends.” She murmured and took out a small bottle of glue then spread it over the stump where the rest of his neck would be and pressed the severed head to the bottom of the container, holding it there for a few seconds. After that, she emptied the formaldehyde into the container, reaching into the bag to pull out her wallet and the last two items: the lid to the container that would seal good and tight and her cell phone. 

She sealed the jar then set it back into the duffel bag, saying the same chant so the bag was now a stone again. She couldn’t risk being caught with this. As she put the stone back safely in her bra, she concentrated on the wall that had a small window to the outside and called out, “Confrigne.” Stepping back as the wall exploded and she could finally feel the cool early morning air of freedom. 

She stepped out, thankful that this wing was pretty much ground level. By the time the alarms were going off, she was already long gone. She tapped a few buttons on her phone and sent a text to Raoul. ‘Just got out, R. Be home real soon. Can’t wait to see the place!’ 

As she left Arkham behind, she came across a breakfast truck once she stepped back into Gotham for the first time in a month. She could feel her stomach growl for some actual food and she walked up to the cart. “Whatcha selling, my good man?” she asked with a smile on her face, the portly man turned around at the sound of a customer and smiled wide.

“Best damn breakfast sandwiches in this stinkin’ city, sweetheart. What you want; bacon, ham, sausage?” he asked, squirting some hand sanitizer on his hands.

“That all sounds delicious…just a meaty sandwich. Feels like it’s been forever since my last proper meal.” She sounded dramatic but, given she was locked up, she was not exactly wrong.

“I do got somethin’ special. Hangover Sandwich. Eggs, cheese and the tastiest bacon I got. Little special ingredient with a bit of tobasco.” He explained with a little cocky grin.

Olivia couldn’t help but drool at the sound of the sandwich. “Oh fuck yes…hook me up-” she squinted to see the name on his tag. “Hook me up, Zeke!” she cried out enthusiastically and he chuckled at her before cracking the eggs needed. “What kinda bread is that on, my guy?” she asked curiously.

“Typically brioche, but you’re early so you’re lucky and get it on a Hawaiian bun.” He answered and Olivia bit her lip as she smelled the bacon cooking.

A few minutes later, he handed her the glorious sandwich wrapped with love. “Can I get one of those apple juices as well please, Zeke?” she asked as she grabbed her wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill.

“Sure thing. That’ll be five dollars even.” He told her and he looked back to see her set the five in his hand and she grabbed the juice. “I’ll get your change real quick.” He said and she waved her hand as she took her first bite of the sandwich and fought back a moan. 

“Not needed, Zeke.” She said as she swallowed the bite. “Oh my god this is amazing. My mouth is having a whole rave right now. You keep that money. If I see your truck again, I’m totally getting this again.” She walked away as she eagerly took another bite, resisting the urge to scarf the whole thing down after the bland Asylum food for the past month. 

Olivia took a turn down an alley and closed her eyes, envisioning the place where the Firebug Fireworks Warehouse once stood and she vanished, soon appearing in front of a new building, Purple, black and silver steel work and beautiful glass doors. She looked up at the sign and felt a giddy laugh accompany her wide smile. “Phantasmagoria. I’m home…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am adding an important note here. I do have some of Chapter 4 typed but this story will not be updated until November as I am working on Kinktober and a fun and diabolical Halloween oneshot called The Little Circus of Horrors; an AU with Jerome finding a dying nymph Olivia who becomes very attached to him and looks after him as he grows.


End file.
